Beyond The Stars
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Sam was happy with his doting father Loki, siblings, Grandfather Odin, his Uncle and Aunts the Norse Gods. Then a Hunter named Dean kidnapped him...sorta. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural **

**Warnings: Slash, Crazy Norse Gods, Wincest.**

**A/N: Now those of you who know the Norse God Loki's history ( Which I'm sure many of you have researched after learning who the Trickster really is, I know I did) I'm well aware that Loki's not Odin's son, but I'm kind of mixing Marvel's Loki's ( In the Marvel comics, Loki is Odin's step-son) with Supernatural's, and I know Loki has more kids, but I'm just using four, because they're the most known. **

**Hmm, I don't think I'm missing anything else, but it's midnight here and I'm really sleepy, so maybe.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond The Stars<strong>

Many people believe it was because he was the King of the Norse gods and goddess that he, Odin the All Father knew everything, when it truth it was because he was a parent and knew when his children were up to no good.

Like now for instants, Loki was quiet.

Which did not bind well for the other god and goddess who all knew well of Loki's playful and mischievous nature, and the last thing Odin needed was a repeat of last year's incident. So it was with this knowledge that Odin made his way to his son's realm.

The king of the gods was greeted with lush forest, giant trees, and a blue clear sky, he smiled when a young white bird landed on his shoulder and gave a curious tilt of the head.

"Do you care to join me in finding my mischief son?" he asked the creature, chuckling when he got a chirp.

He found the Trickster in the home the other had created, a large Victorian house floating in the middle of a lake with a waterfall, the All Father took a step forward towards the shore and a bridge appeared that led to the front door. Odin crossed it and knocked on the door.

"Loki" he called, "it's me Odin", it was not necessary to announce himself as he was sure his son was already aware of his presences as soon as he stepped foot in the Trickster's forest, but he always saw merits in being polite.

The door opened, Odin frowned when he wasn't greeted by his son's usual eccentric mannerism. Curious and a little cautious ( his son _**was **_the Trickster after all) Odin entered the house, he spread his senses and found not only Loki's presences but the Trickster's children as well, upstairs in the room that was used as the nursery when the children were born.

"_Not another one" _Odin thought with a groan as he headed up to the room, not that he didn't enjoy having grandchildren, he did, but the children unfortunately for Asgard inherited their father's mischief nature.

"Dad!"

"Grandfather!"

Odin barely had time to brace himself before he was surrounded by his grandchildren, he grunted when coils wrapped tight around him and his face was covered in dog slobber.

"Kids, off!" Loki ordered from crib.

There were huffs as the elder god was released; Odin smiled at the children petting each of their heads before he turned to their father who gave a sheepish grin.

"Hey Dad" Loki grinned, turning to the crib when there was a gurgle.

"I'm sure we had this discussion after Sleipnir was born" Odin said, behind him said foal gave a neigh.

"Yeah we did! I remember it…it was very loud"

Odin sighed as he made his way over to the crib, he looked inside and was greeted by big hazel eyes.

"Isn't he cute?" Loki coo'ed, snapping up a golden rattle and shaking it, getting a smile.

"Very" Odin agreed, and the babe was, with his big hazel eyes, shaggy hair and big gummy smile, the King of gods suddenly narrowed his eye when he noticed the child's aura.

"He's human" the god murmured.

Loki eeped when the other turned narrowed his way.

"Gabriel" Odin growled.

Loki winced; it's been some years since anyone had uttered his true name.

"It's not what you think, Fenrir found him!" the Trickster then exclaimed.

"Hey don't put me in this!" Fenrir whined.

"Explain" Odin ordered, in the crib the babe squealed, gaining the children's attention.

"Fenrir was wondering around Earth, and just found the little one" Loki explained, while the children played with the baby, the two moving to the corner of the room, "he called me, I appeared, looked for parents, didn't find any, and decided to take him I mean he's so cuuttte! Can I keep him? Pleeeaassseeee?"

Odin stared at the begging god then back at the crib, he wouldn't put it past Loki to kidnap a mortal's child just because he wanted it, but he could also sense truth in the other's words along with something else, he also sensed that there was something different about the babe, the aura around the Little One was human but there was this energy around him that said otherwise.

And that made Odin worried….and curious.

Loki frown at the long silence from the King, he tensed when the Odin moved over to the crib and picked up the baby blinked at the god, before squealing happily face breaking out into a big gummy smile, a little chubby hand reaching out to tug at the white beard.

Odin smiled and Loki knew he now had a new member of the family.

"What is his name?"

"Samuel Winchester"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Warnings: Slash Dean/Sam mostly. Crazy parental Gabriel and Mythology Gods and Goddess.**

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the idea so far! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. I hope I continue to be good. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond The Stars <strong>

Unlike the mortals that still worshiped them, the god and goddess of mythology got along well with each other, yes there was the occasionally disagreement and little wars, eternal life would be boring if there weren't. Odin also knew that before he joined them, Loki had visited many other lands and met others.

So when the Trickster sent out invitations to come celebrate the newest member of the Trickster clan, he expected a dozen to show up at the most.

Not over a hundred!  
>"He's sooo cute!" Isis the Egyptian goddess coo'ed over the gurgling baby, who was cradled in large oak tree roots shaped in a cradle, curled around it was Fenrir watching as the goddess of mythology coo'ed over his new sibling.<p>

"Look at those eyes!" Hera the queen of the Greek Gods squealed.

Odin shook his head before looking over the forest clearing where the celebration was being held, he saw his son Thor talking with Hercules and the Elder god hoped the two wouldn't end up fighting again. Kali and Baldur were talking, at first Odin wondered what Loki was thinking inviting his ex-lover and her new lover, then he saw the two take one look at Sam and the gummy smile and melt, the King also wondered if perhaps the Trickster trying to get protection for his new son.

"_But for what is the question" _Odin thought, and knew it had something to do with Loki's true identity.

"Odin, you wrinkled prune!"

Odin smiled when his back was patted and looked at the King of the Olympians.

"Congratulations on your newest grandchild, though I'll admit I'm a bit confused as to why the little one is human" Zeus said, handing him a goblet of wine.

"Ah that's for Loki to tell" Odin chuckled, watching as said Trickster took the baby from the cooing and squealing goddess and over to Apollo, both Kings were sure to it was gloat at how much cuter Samuel was then the Sun God was when he was a baby.

"Then I will never know" Zeus chuckle, smiling when Loki popped up next to them, Sammy cradled in one arm the other had a bottle that he was using to feed the baby.

"Zeus, you've met Sammy?" Loki introduced.

"I have, and now Hera wants another one" Zeus sighed, Odin chuckled, before looking over at the baby in his son's arms, Sammy where he was sure the baby had been sucking vigorously on the rubber nipple, now the little human merely had it in his mouth, eyes droopy.

"I believe it's time for the Little One's nap" he said.

Loki looked down at the baby and nodded.

"Alright Sammy, time for a nap" Loki coo'ed.

Although the babe missed much of the party, he got many gifts, though what would a six month old do with a Pegasus, neither Loki nor Odin knew.

* * *

><p>When Missouri found him, he didn't expect anything. What he didn't expect was to be told that not only the things of nightmares were <em><strong>real<strong>_ but his youngest son, his Sammy was _**alive**_. That he didn't go up in flames along with his mother.

"Where is he?" John asked his voice full of hope after weeks of nothing but heartbreak.

Missouri sighed; she looked at Dean who was curled up asleep on the sofa, head on his father's lap then back at the boy's father.

"That I can't tell you, all I know is that he's alive"

"Is it the thing that killed Mary?"

Missouri shook her head, "I can't tell, whatever it is, it's more powerful"

John ran his hand through his son's hair then looked back at the woman.

"What do I do now?" he then asked.

"Well honey, that's up to you"

The next morning, Missouri fixed them a Southern style breakfast, John watched as the woman fussed over Dean who merely blinked when asked a question (he hadn't spoken since the fire), after breakfast John packed up what belongings they had, thanked Missouri and headed out.

They had made it just out of Kansas when a soft voice spoke up.

"Dad?"

John cursed as he quickly straightens the Impala from when he had swerved at the sound of his son's voice after weeks of silence. Once he got the car back on the road, he glanced back at his son who blinked up at him.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Is" Dean stopped, licked his lips and spoke again, "is Sammy really alive?"

John stared (Probably not a good idea, eyes on the road and all that), he hadn't thought the child had been awake last night, guess he was wrong, the older man then forced a smile.

"Yeah Dean, he is"

"Where?"

"I-I don't know?"

"Oh…are we going to find him?" John hesitated at the hopeful look and bright eyes, it was just for a moment, and it was that moment that Dean's hopeful look fell and the light in his eyes started to die.

"We are" he then said quickly, and found himself smiling when Dean's hopeful look returned.

"We are" he then said again with more strengthen, with more determination.

And the black car raced down the highway, heading for South Dakota, to one Robert Bobby Singer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would thank everyone who have read or reviewed, and have been patient with me. I would also like to thank Cats the Muscial, apparently watching singing, dancing men and women dress in tights wearing tails and cat ears, helps the muse. Oh knew?**

**So thanks Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees, Munkustrap, and all the other cats. Who I may write a story about lol! P.S. I would highly suggest watching the DVD, it's awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the Stars <strong>

Gasps and moans filled the air; the bed creaked with their movements.

"Yes" the demi-goddess hissed, arching her back.

The Trickster grinned, speeding up his thrust, giving a low groan when he felt himself getting close.

"Yes" his partner moaned, "almost… faster… harder… I'm going to—"

"Daddy?"

Loki cursed and his partner gave a squeak of surprise, the lights in the room came on, both looked and met big red wet hazel eyes, the two gods gave a slight blush at being caught.

"Uh hey kiddo" Loki nervously greeted, "what are you doing up?"

Sammy clenched the brown bear his Daddy had given him, his wets eyes getting wetter, his lips trembled.

"I should go" said the goddess, already wiggling from underneath the Trickster, sheet covering her body from the five year old.

Loki nodded, and moved out the way, keeping his lower half covered with the comforter, once the goddess was dressed she smiled at Loki and then at Sammy who had by then crawled into the Trickster's arms, and after promising to call she disappeared.

"Alright kiddo" Loki said running his hand through soft shaggy hair, "wanna talk about it?"

Sammy buried his face in his Daddy's bare chest and shook his head.

"You sure?"

A nod.

"Okay, you wanna sleep with me?"

Another nod.

With a snap of his fingers the sheets were cleaned.

"Daddy" Sammy whispered once the lights dimmed and he was snuggled up to the Trickster.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"It was really scary"

Loki held his son closer, resting his chin on top of the soft hair, "What happen?" he asked, Sammy snuggled closer.

"There was this man with yellow eyes"

Loki stiffened, but urged the young one on, "what did he do?"

"Bad things" Sammy said with a sniff.

Loki waited for more, when he didn't get any more he held Sammy closer, gently rubbing the small back until the child fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Dean turned nine, Sammy was five.<p>

When Dean turned nine, Sammy was five, they met a psychic who the town nicknamed Speedy, Dean asked the man about it just smiled and winked at the young hunter.

Speedy had this ability to see a person(and other things) if he touched something of their, and draw them a picture of said person, John had Mary's wedding ring that had survived the fire, Dean had his brother's baby blanket that he refused to part with.

When Dean turned nine, Sammy was five, John got a lead on the thing that killed his wife, but not what took Sammy and Dean saw what his baby brother looked like after four years.

When Dean turned twelve, Sammy was eight; he and John meet Pastor Jim.

When Dean turned twelve, Sammy was eight, Dean stayed with Pastor Jim for three weeks.

When Dean turned twelve, Sammy was eight, Dean prayed to God to bring his brother back, at night he slept with the picture of his brother underneath his pillow, curled up with the blue baby blanket.

When Dean turned twelve, Sammy was eight; Dean got his first kiss from a Choir girl named Grace.

When Dean turned twelve, Sammy was eight, Dean say goodbye to Pastor Jim, from the back of the Impala without a brother.

When Dean turned sixteen, Sammy was twelve, Dean killed his first Werewolf, Dad was proud, Dean knew his baby brother would be too.

When Dean turned sixteen, Sammy was twelve, Dad gave him the Impala, and he drove her all night, looking longingly at the passenger seat.

When Dean turned sixteen, Sammy was twelve; Dean lost his virginity to a cheerleader.

When Dean turned sixteen, Sammy was twelve, Dad stopped looking for Sammy, Dean never did.

When Dean turned eighteen, Sammy was fourteen; Dean became a well-known hunter, and well feared, by both human and monster.

When Dean turned eighteen, Sammy was fourteen; Dean returned to Speedy, Speedy made him another picture, a picture of an older Sammy.

When Dean turned eighteen, Sammy was fourteen; Dean fell in love with his baby brother.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: I know this took forever, but it's up! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Slash, Dean/Sam. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the Stars <strong>

"That boy ain't right in the head"

It wasn't the first time Ellen heard those words whispered around her roadhouse nor would it be the last time, and it wouldn't be the last time she couldn't find it in her to care.

It was true after all.

Dean Winchester wasn't right.

Since the day she met the boy at the age of fourteen, there was this presence around him, it wasn't quite dark, but it wasn't light either, it remained that way until Dean disappeared for four months around the age of twenty-seven, no one knew what happened, there were rumors of course.

Many believed that Dean was possessed by a demon or he just was inhuman period.

Ellen knew the truth, knew what Dean did, knew where he's _**been**_, and knew why his presence was darker than before.

Dean Winchester had been to Hell.

He traded his soul for Bobby Singer's life, and went to Hell for four months, something brought him back, that something has a name.

Castiel.

The Hunter Walt who had mumbled the words stared at Dean, the young Hunter nursing his beer in his usual corner, the older getting a calculating gleam in his eyes.

Ellen reached for her shotgun.

"Walt" Ellen warned, "you leave that boy be"

"Ah Ellen, I'm just going to talk to the boy, right Roy?"

Roy nodded, lips turned up in a smirk.

"Best be all that you do" Ellen said, letting go of her shotgun, watching Walt go over to Dean, inwardly she sighed, and hope that this did not end bloody.

* * *

><p>"Can I sit here?" Walt asked.<p>

Dean looked up, and Walt shivered at the intense dark green eyes, Dean blinked at him before nodding before going back to nursing his beer.

Walt sat, there was an awkward silence as all eyes turned to the two, watching, waiting as Walt tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh…"

"If you're going to try to kill me, could we do it outside?" Dean said looking up from his beer, giving a slight smirk at the shiver that man made when their eyes met.

"What?"

"The last time, I trashed Ellen's place, she wasn't happy about it, so could we do it outside to avoid me getting a gun pointed at me and yelled at"

Walt stared at him.

Dean went back to his beer, groaning when there was a flutter of wings behind him.

"Cas, how many times do I have to tell you, don't just appear like that" Dean scowled, turning around, there stood a man with intense blue eyes, messy black hair, dressed in a suit and trench coat. The man's head was tilted to the side as he stared at the dozen of guns aimed at him for his sudden appearance.

"Settle down boys" Ellen said to the hunters, "he's harmless"

"Hello Dean, hello Ellen" the one called Cas greeted as he took a seat.

"Hello Castiel" Ellen said, before going back to cleaning.

Slowly, one by one, the hunters put away their guns, though they kept a wary eye on the…. thing. Castiel looked at Walt, who was staring at him, mouth gaped open, before turning back to Dean.

"I require your assistances" he said.

"Isn't that what you have Balthazar for?"

"My brother and I are….taking time apart"

"He made another pass at you again?"

Walt blinked when the guy named Cas blushed, and Dean snickered.

"Okay" Dean then said at Cas's glare, "whatta want?"

"Not here" Cas said, then raising two fingers.

"Wait don't—"

They were gone, leaving Walt alone staring jaw-dropped at the spot the two once were.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, my baby!"<p>

Sam grunted when he was pounced on, face forced into a strong chest.

"Dad" he whined, voice muffled.

"Sammy, I've missed you!" Loki coo'ed, nuzzling the soft hair "have you been behaving? Eating and sleeping okay. Fen told me you've been terrorizing the gods again, I'm so proud!"

Sam laid there in his father's arms, as the Trickster rambled on and on.

"I've brought you, your brothers and sister gifts too!"

Sam's eyes lit up, and he pulled away.

"From the mortal realm!"

Loki nodded, "Yep! But you won't get them until after dinner…by the way something's burning!"

Sam squawked before turning to the now burning pan, quickly he removed the pan from off the burner, waving away smoke.

"Aw man" Sam sighed, looking down at the charred remains of what was supposed to be dinner for tonight.

"What was is supposed to be?" Loki asked nose wrinkled as he looked at it.

"Chicken" Sam sighed again.

"Aww don't look like that Sammy, just snap up a fully cooked one"

"It's not the same"

Loki looked at his son, who was staring at the food with a sad expression.

"I wanted it to be ready when you came back"

"..Oh" Loki then looked around the kitchen, the counter had other pans, filled with various food that seem to already be done.

"Now I have to start all over again" Sam mumbled, snapping away the mess.

Loki smiled before ruffling his son's hair, "Don't worry about it, I can wait, after all, it's worth it, Sammy's cooking is something even the gods can't resist, by the way where are you siblings?"

Sam gave a shy smile at the praise, before going to the refrigerator, "Bothering Thor" he then answered, taking out another chicken and putting it on the counter.

"Without me! Those brats!"

Sam rolled his eyes when he father snapped away, wondering how he, the baby of the family was the most responsible, before popping a Jolly Rancher into his mouth.

* * *

><p>After dinner Loki and his family made their way into the den where Loki snapped their gifts into existences, The Trickster watched all of his children as they unwrapped their gifts, he paused on his eldest child Fenrir, the large horse-sized whited furred wolf happily chowing down on the imported rare steaks, happy growls rumbling from him.<p>

He moved away from the wolf to his second oldest son Jörmungandr, the large (he always made himself smaller when in the house as he had a tendency to knock things over when in his true size) serpent's head first in a large jar filled with nectar from Asia.

"Careful Jor, if you eat too much you'll get sick" Loki said, grinning when he got an annoyed hiss, before looking at his other two children Hel and Sleipnir.

Hel was placing golden jewelry on her brother, the big eight-legged horse chest puffed up in regal pride, his giggling sister's form equally decorated in jewelry. Moving away from them he landed on his youngest child, Sam.

The young Trickster was surrounded by books, looking over the titles, occasionally letting out a squeal when he saw a title of interest, Loki still couldn't believe how BIG his little Sammy was, gone was the little toddler who followed him around the house, gone was the gawky teenager who legs and arms were too long, in replaced was a tall, lean, tanned, strong (The training with Ares, Hercules and Thor paid off) man.

"_Well man may not be the right word" _Loki thought, remembering the blood ritual when Sam had turned six, the ritual was too complicated to put into words. The ending results were that Sam was now a Trickster….and perhaps more.

"Thanks Daddy!"

Loki grunted when he was pulled into a tight hug by his daughter, followed by Sam, then Jörmungandr's scales wrapped tightly around him, then came Fenrir and Sleipnir nuzzling him.

"Okay, too much love" Loki wheezed.

When they let go, Loki smiled, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Who wants to go prank Ares?"

The children cheered as they snapped away.

* * *

><p>"So what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked, glancing at the tied up demon then back at the Angel.<p>

"The demon has information on one of my brothers" Castiel informed.

"Cas in case you've forgotten, you're not the most popular person in Heaven right now"

"I am aware, but this Angel hasn't been in Heaven for many centuries"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Gabriel"

The demon tied to the chair flinched at the name while Dean stared at his Angel.

"The Archangel?"

Castiel nodded.

"Aren't Michael and Raphael enough for you?"

"Dean"

"Fine, fine" Dean mumbled before turning to the demon, smirking, eyes almost glowing with sadistic glee, "I was getting bored anyway".

The demon shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond The Stars **

"We really shouldn't be encouraging him" Bobby said, looking out his kitchen window to the shed where Dean was currently interrogating the Demon.

"Will you try and stop him?" came the replay.

Bobby didn't answer, and Castiel didn't expect one, for both knew the answer, every since Dean was raised from Hell, he was different, Bobby didn't expect anything less, after all Hell wasn't exactly Disney World. Yet Dean was so much…darker, like his soul was see-sawing that line between man and demon.

It scared the older Hunter sometimes, especially as days go by and he's seeing less and less of what made _**Dean**_, it also didn't help that even the Angels and other Demons seemed weary of the Winchester.

The shed door suddenly slide open, and Dean stepped out, Bobby took in the sight of blood everywhere, shivering when seemly glowing green eyes looked his way. When Dean started heading towards the house, the grizzly Hunter moved over to the stove and resumed stirring the soup he was making.

He didn't move when the kitchen door opened and Dean walked in.

"Smells good Bobby" Dean said as he went over to the wash the blood off his hands, not that it helped.

"Dean"

"The Demon didn't know anything, sorry"

Castiel sighed, before standing up from the chair he was occupying.

"Although he did hear some rumor about a bunch of gods gathering together somewhere"

Castiel blinked at the information, then nodded again.

"Ya staying for lunch feather-brain?" Bobby asked.

"I don't—"

"Humor me"

Castiel looked at the older Hunter, taking note of the worry in the old eyes before nodding and sitting back down.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower" Dean then announced, and headed out the kitchen.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Bobby asked, once the footsteps faded.

"I have looked into it, and so far found nothing" Castiel answered, "but I will keep looking"

"That's all I ask"

And really that's all he could do, that and look through endless books on how to keep Dean human, to keep Dean, _**Dean. **_It's also not the first time Bobby thought if Sam was here today, would things be any different.

* * *

><p>"Ready Fen?"<p>

The giant wolf nodded, holding still for his brother to climb onto of his back, giving a grunt of discomfort when his fur was tugged a bit too roughly.

"Sorry" Sam said, before his settled himself, "alright, ready hey!"  
>Fenrir snickered as he dashed through the forest, his brother gripping his fur firmly as not to fall off.<p>

"Mutt" Sam muttered, though there was a smile on his face, "come bro, go faster" he then urged.

Fenrir obligated, running full speed, jumping over falling trees and logs, ears twitching at the sounds of his baby brother's laughter. When they busted through an opened field, they startled a herd of wild horses. With a howl, Fenrir chased after them, his brother shouting at the beasts to run. They were able to chase the herd to the river when a voice shouted at them.

"Fen! Sam!"

"Uh- oh!"

"How many times do I need to tell you two, to stop chasing the herd!"

Fenrir gave a doggy grin, while Sam looked a bit sheepish at the sight of their other brother Sleipnir running towards them, dark eyes annoyed.

"Time to go" Fenrir said.

"Time to go" Sam agreed.

"You two get back here!"

"Faster Fen, he's gaining on us!"

From a distance two figures watched the three.

"Your sons are troublesome as ever, brother" Thor chuckled.

"I know, they make me so proud" Loki sighed happily.

"Some of the gods would say differently" Thor said, grinning when Sleipnir finally cornered his brothers.

"Ah, whatta they know, their just a bunch of old farts"

Thor rolled his eyes.

"And where is our old fart anyway?" Loki then asked, not taking his eyes off his children who were now wrestling.

"_**Father**_, is getting ready for a meeting in Midgard"

Loki eyes narrowed as he tried to remember hearing anything about Odin leaving Asgard.

"He and several other leaders of the gods are meeting to discuss the war between the Angels and Demons" Thor furthered explained at seeing his brother's confusion.

Ah, he should have known. After all it's only been a years since Dean had been risen from Hell, since the first seal had been broken, a year since the one called Jake killed Lilith and the last seal and freed his fallen brother.

Three months since he last saw Dean and his little brother Castiel.

"You should go with him"

Loki looked at Thor who was giving him a knowing look.

"Nope, sorry big bro _**not **_gonna happen, besides do you really want to leave _**them **_unsupervised?"

Both gods then looked back at the three, Sam was finally able to pin Sleipnir down, said horse demanding to be let go, the demands getting louder when Fenrir stared to lift up his hind leg.

"No" Thor then sighed, "guess not"

Later that night, Loki entered the library he had created for Sam when he learned of his son's love of books. As always he found his youngest curled up asleep by the fireplace, a book opened by his side. Eyes warming and with a smile the Trickster sat down next to his son and gently ran his fingers taking in the sight of his sleeping Sam.

"_He looks so young and innocent" _Loki thought, and truly his son was in a way.

All of his older children had been to the mortal plain, had seen both the good and bad of humans, he wanted them to understand what was out there, but Sam. Loki didn't even want his son near the portal that was the gateway between the two worlds, and all because of fear.

Fear of someone be it Angel, Demon or human recognizing his son.

Fear of someone taking his Sammy away from him and his family.

A fear he refused to allow to happen.

He had hoped the books he brought back would appease his youngest, when in fact it just made his son what to see the human world even more, staring with longing at the portal.

"_Maybe, I should go to that meeting" _Loki mused as he continued to run his fingers through his son's hair, chuckling when Sam curled closer to him mumbling about ice-cream mountains.

Just a quick pop in, a quick listen and if it seemed that things were getting a little too close to home well….he was pretty good at running.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond The Stars**

"No"

"But Dad—"

"I said no"

Sam huffed and pouted, arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't give me that look" Loki said.

Sitting on the sofa watching was Hel, by her feet were Fenrir, curled around the large wolf was Jörmungandr next to them was Sleipnir, all four had excited gleams in their eyes. It was rare for their youngest sibling to fight with their father (or in Sleipnir's case mother), but when he did it nothing short of entertaining.

"Why can't I go? They've gone dozens of times" Sam said, tilting his head towards his older siblings.

"In those times it was safer" Loki answered.

"But you'll be with me, not to mention all my other Aunts and Uncles"

"Who will all be in a meeting and won't be able to keep an eye on you"

"Then what about if—"

"Samuel"

At the tone and the use of his full name Sam closed his mouth, he stared at his father who stared back ambers eyes glowing, and looking every bit of the god he was.

"You're not going and that's final"

Sam glared before leaving the room, some moments later the house echoed with the slamming of the door.

"That went well" Hel said.

"Hel"

"Sorry"

Loki sighed, when he told his children that he was leaving for Midgard tomorrow morning, Sam's eyes had light up and he asked his father if he could go, Loki of course said no, thus the argument. Loki hated to see his children upset, hated it more when he was the cause, but he would not take back his decision.

Later that night Loki tried to coax his youngest out for dinner, only for a bucket to appear and its contents (thick and gooey) dumped on his head. Getting the message loud and clear, the Trickster left his son be.

When morning came it was time for Loki to leave, all of his children gathered into the den.

"Alright, I won't be gone long, try not to cause to much terror without me"

"And you stay away from Hunters" Hel hugged him.

"I'll try" Loki teased hugging her back before petting all three of his sons, the Trickster then turned to his youngest who was sulking in the corner.

"Sammy"

Sam glanced at his father; Loki smiled, opened his arms and waited with a tilt of the head, neither moved finally Sam's shoulder slumped and he hugged his father, burring his face in the Trickster's shoulder.

"You better bring some good books back" Sam said, voice muffled.

Loki chuckled as he ran his fingers through the long soft hair, giving his son one last squeeze before letting go and snapping his fingers.

A hole appeared on the wall, light shimmering, usually he would have just gone to the portal that was close by his realm instead of making one, but he wouldn't put it pass Sam to try and make a run for it.

Giving one last look at his children, Loki stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>"Dean, I see lights"<p>

Dean squinted his eyes through the heavy rain, barely making out neon blue lights.

"Alright, looks like we found a place to stay" the Hunter said, turning to smile at the Angel, rolling his eyes when the Angel just stared at him.

Dean pulled his Impala into the parking lot, he grabbed his bag and quickly the two ran inside. Dean whistled, impressed with the lobby's décor, before going over to the desk.

"Nice digs for once" Dean said to case, before talking to the clerk asking for a room.

"One moment please" the clerk, whose's name tag said Chad, and began typing.

"Busy night?" Dean asked.

"Any port in a storm, I guess" Chad chuckled, before pushing a page "fill this out please".

Dean picked up the pen and began filling it out, Chad then noticed the nick on the man's jaw.

"Sir, I think ... Shaving nick there" he said typing his own lower jaw, before pulling out an tissue as though from nowhere "here you go"

"Thanks" Dean said taking it.

"You're welcome, you key"

Dean took the key, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet" Chad said, pointing down the hall, "all you can eat, best pie in the tri-st—"

Both Castiel and Chad blinked watched as the blur that was Dean go down the hall.

"Huh" Chad said.

Castiel sighed before following at a slower pace, when he entered the room his eyes instantly locked on Dean, who looked three seconds away from proposing to the one who created the Hotel as he took in all the different varieties of pie.

Knowing it was best to kept up appearances Castiel made his way over to the buffet line, eyes lighting up when they caught sight of the burgers.

After dinner, both made their way to their rooms, when they got to their door, Dean smirked in amusement while Castiel eluded his eyes at the sight of the…energetic couple. When they entered, Castiel ignored his friend who stuffed his face full of little chocolates that were on the pillows as he took in the room. Suddenly they both jumped when the there was a loud bang from the room next to theirs, where the energetic couple were, followed by a muffled scream.

Quickly they rushed out the room to the other, entering they found nothing but ruffled sheets and an abandon wedding ring.

"And here I was hoping for a good's night sleep for once" Dean grumbled.

* * *

><p>Sam lasted what was a week in Asgard but a few hours in Midgard, he waited until he was sure his siblings and his Uncle Thor (assigned by his father to keep an eye on him), were busy before sneaking off to the portal.<p>

Unlike his father and other siblings, Sam had yet learned how to create portals of his own, oh he had tried on his own and found it to be harder than anything else he had self-taught himself, and asking his father or siblings for help was just plain out. Admittedly he could have asked someone else but they all knew that Loki didn't want his youngest child anywhere near Midgard and feared the consequences should they help Sam.

The only way to the Midgard was the portal that Sam could never get near thanks to his father always appearing and taking him away when he got to close, but now that he was gone, Sam felt he was in luck.

"And where are you going baby brother?"

…..Well almost.

"Uh"

The amber eyes of his eldest brother bore down at him, head titled to the side as he wanted for an answer.

"I was just—"

"Trying to sneak through the portal when no one was around"

"Uh no?"

"Sam, Father said no"

Sam sighed, shoulders slumping, he prepared himself for a lecture and to be sent back to his room, so was surprised by what his brother said next.

"So I guess we're gonna have to be careful in making sure he doesn't know we snuck out"

Sam stared in surprised at his brother, before slowly grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyond The Stars**

Portals, Sam decided as he laid sprawled underneath his heavy sibling, were not fun.

"Get off" Sam whined.

With a huff Fenrir did, once on his feet, Sam took a moment to see where the portal had taken them.

"Where are we?" Sam asked taking in the long black stretch of road.

"At the moment very close to father" Fenrir answered as he sniffed the air, "I smell other gods too"

"The meeting?" Sam guessed.

Fenrir nodded.

The youngest thought for a minute, on one hand he wanted to explore the human world, on the other he was extremely curious about the meeting between the gods.

"Sam?"

"Let's go"

Fenrir tilted his head when he brother pointed in the direction where the scent of Loki was coming from, but nodded.

"One moment though" the Wolf said.

Sam then watched as bones snapped and twisted until his brother was no bigger than a 6 month old puppy.

"Don't want to draw attention" the wolf said.

Sam nodded before scooping up his brother and snapping away.

* * *

><p>Gods.<p>

The hotel was being run by the gods of mythology.

"_This will not end well" _Castiel thought, as he watched and listened to said gods bicker with each other on what to do with them.

Sitting beside him, Dean watched the still bickering gods, with an alarmingly blank expression, when some of the gods look at him, Dean smiles, it's full of teeth and not at all pleasant. Castiel tenses, he knows what that smile meant, it always ends in blood.

"Dean—"

Suddenly the door burst opened.

"Hello all!"

All heads turn to the one that had strolled in the room.

"Loki" said Baldur.

Loki grins.

"What are you doing here?" Baldur then asked.

"To talk about the elephant in the room" the Trickster said, "not you" he then said again when Ganesh, the Hindu god starts to stand, "but first"

With a snap of his fingers Dean and Castiel were gone.

* * *

><p>From where he sat on the bed, Castiel watches Dean, the human had started pacing soon after discovering that he couldn't leave their room that they had been transported to. He frowns when the human's eyes start to glow brighter.<p>

"Dean" he said, "what do we do now?"

Both Bobby and the Angel had learned quickly that when Dean got into a dangerous temper, it was best to give the Hunter a task, to distract him. So far it was working.

Dean stops his pacing and looks at the Angel; Castiel doesn't flinch when the glowing eyes boring into his, though his grace flickers nervously.

"I don't know" Dean finally said, slowly becoming calm as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess we can grab those poor saps we found in the freezer and fight our way out".

"And when have you ever been that lucky?"

Dean whirls around, while Castiel stands up, Gabriel grins at the two.

"Bite me!" Dean snarls.

"Maybe later big boy" Gabriel purrs.

"I've should have known" Castiel then said, "this has you all over it"

"I'm hurt baby bro," Gabriel said with mock hurt, "I can do so much better then this, but that's not the point, I'm here to save your asses"

"You?" Castiel said in disbelief.

"Yep!" Gabriel chirps.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously, "because if I remover correctly, you wanted nothing to do with this"

It was true, when it had been discovered that the Trickster they've encountered several times was really the Archangel Gabriel, the younger Angel and Hunter had asked for his help in stopping the Apocalypse and was denied without much of an explanation.

Gabriel, at first doesn't answer, then he sighs. "Look, if I let those idiots go through with whatever plan they're cooking up, it'll put my family in danger"

Well…that was unexpected.

"You have a family?" Dean said after a surprised pause.

"Yes" the Archangel said, voice losing its playful tone, a hint of his old life seeping through, "and I want them to stay in one piece"

Dean says nothing else on the subject.

"Do they have a chance, against Lucifer?"

Both Gabriel and Dean look at Castiel in surprise, Dean wonders at how desperate the Angel was if he was asking if gods were strong enough to defeat Lucifer, especially since Castiel still thought Angels to be above other beings.

"Lucifer's going to squash them like jell filled donuts" Gabriel said, "so how about we get out of here before that happens"

"Alright then" Dean said, "zap us out of here"

"Would if I could, but Kali has both of you under a blood spell, it prevents the both of you from leaving and from using any kind of angel juice. You boys are on a leash"

Dean makes an impatient sound in the back of his throat, "So what do we do?" he then asked.

"Just leave that to me" Gabriel grins.

The Hunter snorts.

"Dean" Castiel then said, "we don't have a choice"

Dean grumbles but relents.

"Fine, but we're taking the appetizers in the freezer"

"No, it's gonna be hard enough getting you mooks outta here"

Castiel tensed when he felt that ever swirling darkness inside Dean flare up, Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he too sensed it. The Younger Angel moved closer to the human, readying himself to intervene should Dean lose his temper (the last thing they needed was another pissed off Archangel), to his surprise the Hunter doesn't. Instead his gaze goes thoughtful.

"They called you Loki, right?" he said, "which means they don't really know who you are?"

"I told you before, I'm in witness protection"

"Okay then, how about this, you do as I we say, or we tell the Legion of Doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd"

"I'll take your voices away" Gabriel shrugs.

"We'll write it down"

The hard tone that was lacing the human voice was giving way to the cocky almost playful tone that was the old Dean.

"I'll cut off your hands" Gabriel then said, a bit frustrated.

"Well then people are gonna be asking, 'Why are you guys running around with no hands?'"

"Fine!" Gabriel finally snaps.

* * *

><p>Sam and Fenrir stare at the Hotel, both could feel the presence of many familiar gods, familiar gods that Sam had the honor of calling family.<p>

"They're not happy" Fenrir said, fur standing on end.

Sam nods in agreement, the energy he felt was anger, a first for him, for he never felt nothing but calm and affection when he was around the other gods, concentrating more he blinks when he feels two unfamiliar presences, curious he focuses on them.

The first one feels…warm, it's a nice feeling and for some reasons felt similar to his father, the second one….the second one wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. Sam didn't know how to describe it, but he didn't feel it was bad, even more odd was that he had a feeling he knew the presence.

"Shall we go in?"

Jumping, Sam looked down at his brother in his arms, who was looking up at him.

"Yeah" Sam said after a moment.

Shaking off the feeling, Sam entered the building, upon stepping into the lobby they were surprised at the one who was waiting.

"Mercury?"

"Sam?"

The Messenger of the Greek gods is standing behind the desk, in a human disguise.

"What are you doing here?" the god asked.

"Um—" Sam could only say, drawing up a blank.

"And you as well Fenrir" Mercury then said when he noticed the wolf.

"You see—" Fenrir began only to trail off when he couldn't think of anything either.

Their father was going to be so disappointed if he heard about them being unable to think up an excuse, and their siblings will never let them live it down.

"Did you come with your father?"

"….Kind of?"

Mercury shakes his head at the answer, "Alright, let me reverse the question, does your father _**know**_ the two of you are here?"

The sheepish grin he got from Sam had the Speedster rolling his eyes, really he should have known better, it was a known fact that Loki refused to allow his youngest child anywhere near the mortal world.

"Your father is not going to be happy" Mercury then said.

"That's only if he finds out" Sam said, "and the only way that'll happen is if the glamour we placed on ourselves breaks or if you tell him, which I know you won't or else Zeus is going to find out about what you and Ares did in the underworld"

"You promise not to tell!" Mercury whined.

"What happened?" Fenrir asked eagerly.

Eyes twinkling, Sam starts to tell his mouth, only to pause. Slowly he looks at the lobby entrance, something was coming, something extremely powerful. In his arms, Fenrir growls and his fur bristles.

"Sam"

Sam looks over at Mercury; the speedster is also looking at the lobby entrance with a slight expression of fear.

"You need to hide" Mercury then says, looking back at him, "hide, find your father, something"

"But—"

"You can't be here right now"

"Mercury—"

"Go, go now!"

Sam looks at the door, then back at the god, finally he nods and heads down the hall to look for his father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can see, this story is back! I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long. <strong>_

_**Review Please! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Beyond the Stars **

With his true identity revealed, his brother and Dean watching from the ballroom floor, surrounded by the other gods of mythology and staring up at his blade (thank his father it was his fake one), Gabriel concluded that not only was Kali still a bit bitter about their break-up, but he was going to need a new plan.

"_I wonder if this will tickle" Gabriel_ absently thought as the fake sword came down towards his chest.

"Um…."

The sword stopping inches from its target as all heads turn to the doorway, standing there was Sam, in his arms was Fenrir, the wolf was staring at his father and Kali with a titled head.

"Fenrir? Sam?" said Baldur.

Sam didn't react, eyes on the Hunter on the floor who was staring back at the young god.

"Sam!" this time it was Gabriel, the Angel's voice sharp.

Sam jumps and looks at his father with wide startled eyes, which quickly turned to bewilderment and amusement at his Father's predicament.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked, his eyes then narrowed at the wolf, whose ears flattened against his skull under his father gaze, "Fenrir"

"Erm, we brought candy?" Fenrir tried.

"You're grounded" said his Father, "go home"

"But—" Sam said

"Now!"

"Sammy"

Sam looks back at the Hunter who spoke, and once again this….feeling came over him, it was obvious that this mortal (and was he really mortal?) was the owner of the dark yet not dark feeling he felt at the entrance of the building, but there was also something else about him. Something about the way the Hunter stared at him, spoke his name

"What's going on here?" asked the…being next to the Hunter, and what was he—it, Sam wondered, recognizing it as the presence that felt the same as his father, but didn't feel like a god.

"Nothing" answered his father, "nothing is going on, Kali, darling, back to the stabbing let's go...Kali?"

Kali was staring at Sam, her dark eyes thoughtful, slowly she looks back down at Gabriel.

"Oh no, I know that look, Kali whatever it is you're planning or thinking, don't. Baldur, talk to her"

"Kali, what are thinking?"

"That's not the talk I meant!"

Baldur ignores him as he waits for the goddess to speak.

"You truly are a Trickster" the goddess finally said after a moment, before addressing the rest of the gods, "it seems, that we all have been played for fools"

The gods looked at each other in bewilderment, then back at Kali, "Standing before us, the one we call our own," the goddess spoke, "is the destine vessel of Lucifer, Samuel".

Sam's arms tightened around his brother as all the gods eyes turned to him, including other being, "Dad?" he said, voice confused, his eyes clouding with nervousness as he looked at his father.

His father laughed, "Really, Kali, you think my Sammy is Lucie's prom dress?"

"I have to say I agree, Kali, this is becoming insane" Baldur said after a moment, "what proof to have for these claims?"

"Before Gabriel did his blood spell, Samuel was human, a human that was found conveniently abandoned. There's also the fact that out of all his children, Gabriel never allowed his youngest to enter the mortal realm, and the most damning of all is him"

The goddess pointed to Dean, who hadn't take his eyes off of Sam, since the young god had entered the room.

"The moment Samuel entered the room, this Hunter, the vessel of the archangel Michael. Not only said the name of someone he never met, but had yet to take his eyes off of him"

During her speech, the gods' expression had turned from confusion and some disbelief to realization and was looking at the young god in a different light, a light that made Sam a bit uncomfortable and made Fenrir growl at them. Finally, Sam took a step forward towards Kali.

"Auntie" he said, "what's going on?"

Kali faltered at the title and both her expression and resolve soften under the confused gaze, all around; her fellow gods also soften as Sam looked at them for answers.

"You know of the Judeo-Christina apocalypse, yes?" Baldur began softly, when Sam nodded he continued on, "it's happening now, seals have been broken, Angels and Demons are fighting each other. We created this meeting because if this continued, we the gods, will have not future. He is the vessel of Michael"

Sam follows Baldur's gaze to the Hunter who had finally tore his eyes away from the young god to glare at Baldur, he knows of the Judeo-Christian apocalypse well, had studied it along with all the other apocalypses (though he did in secret, his father didn't like him knowing much about Angels and Demons beyond what they were and where they came from). He knew that a battle between Michael and Lucifer would decide the mortal realm's fate; he was also aware of the two archangels' vessels but never discovered their names.

"Okay, I get that but what does that have to do with me Uncle? Why does Auntie Kali thinks I'm an Archangel's vessel or why she was about to stab my father, wait scratch that last part. Whatever he did I'm pretty sure he deserved it"

"Oye! Is that any way to treat the person who used to wipe your ass?!"

"It is when I discover he's been hiding something from me"

Kali's lips twitched, and her eyes twinkled, this was why Sam was her favorite.

"You little—when we get home, not only are you grounded, but no sweets for a whole decade, same goes for you Fenrir"

"What did I do?!"

"You brought him here!"

"Sam would—"

"Let's get back on subject, shall we" interrupted Baldur, amusement in his eyes, "during the meeting, some discovery was made, mainly your father's origins."

Here the Norse god of light and parity (and yes, he saw the irony) hesitates, he glances over at Kali, to his surprise even she looked uncertain. He wonders if she will stop him from saying anything, then to the surprise of everyone it's Dean who spoke.

"He's an Angel" said the Hunter as he stood from the floor, "an Archangel actually, they call him Gabriel"

Sam would have laughed, if wasn't the fact that none, not even his father denied the Hunter's claim; and that a thought came to him. He always knew he was adopted, his father told him days before the blood ritual when he had been a child, how he had been found and taken in; but never wondered about his real family. He had his father and siblings, his Aunt and Uncles who he loved and was loved in returned, he was happy with that knowledge. Now, standing here, after being told of his father's origins, of his father's great reluctance to allow him into the mortal realm. How he was always told, it was dangerous, despite being able to crush a man with his bare hands. He couldn't laugh now.

"Sam"

Sam looks at his father, takes in the desperation in amber eyes, the pleading and begging for forgiveness. Sam looks away from him, eyes beginning to sting with tears as he looks at Baldur and Kali.

" Are you trying to tell me that...that...I am…" the young god trailed off, unable to say the words, voice suddenly shaky, his arms uncomfortably tight around his brother. Fenrir didn't seem to mind as stared at his father, "I….am…"

It is Zeus who speaks.

"You are the vessel of the Archangel Lucifer, Samuel Winchester, brother of Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester".

It is then that every god, goddess and Angel felt the life energy of Mercury end.

* * *

><p>Sammy was here<p>

_**His **_Sammy was _**here**_!

Standing right here, mere inches away.

Dean couldn't look away, couldn't _**blink**_, in fear that he did, Sam would be gone and just another incident of his imagination. When he does look away to glare at Baldur, Sam is still there. His listens to the conversation between Sam and the other gods, listens as they reveal who his brother really was, when suddenly all of them even Cas tensed.

"Mercury's life force has ended" said Zeus, looking up when the lights started to flicker.

"Crap" Gabriel mumbled.

"What's happening?" asked Baldur.

"He's here, Lucifer is here"

"How?" asked Kali as the other god murmur around them.

"Doesn't matter" Gabriel all but snapped, a rumble of his true life leaking into voice and gaining everyone's attention, "look" he then said standing up, Kali had long since moved away from him, his fake sword still in her hands, "you can't kill him, but you can delay Lucie by honoring your vows"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean, patience thin at not only having his brother finally here but unable to talk to him, and that a threat was here that could take his brother away from him again.

"Dad" Sam said voice shaky as he glanced wearily at the closed door.

Gabriel ignored him, "Honor the vows you took, and make sure Lucifer does not get Sam"

"What makes you think—"

"You don't have time to argue!" Gabriel growled at Ganesh as the lights flickered again.

"Do as he says" ordered Kali

"Dad!"

Expect for Baldur and Kali the rest of the gods left the room to slow Lucifer down, leaving only Castiel, Dean, Sam, Fenrir, Kali, Baldur; and Gabriel.

"Dad" Sam tried again, coming up to his father.

Gabriel takes him by the arm, and leads him to a corner of the room, stopping when Dean starts to follow.

"Go away" Gabriel shoo'ed with his hand.

Dean opened his mouth, no doubt to snap at the Trickster when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dean" said Castiel, "leave them be for a moment"

"Cas—"

"For a moment" the Angel repeated more firmly.

Dean growled, shook the hand off and walked off, Castiel glances at Gabriel and Sam before following Dean. Now alone, Gabriel turned his attention back to his sons.

"This has become a mess" Gabriel sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I thought Tricksters liked messes?" Fenrir said in forced humor

"Only if they're making the mess"

"Dad" said Sam, "is what everything they said about you and me really true or is this trick?"

It could be so easy to just lie, say no, he's sure could convince his son; but he was always weak against those big puppy-dog eyes. Made worse with his eldest looking up at him with equaling begging eyes.

"Yes" the Archangel said after a moment, "it's true, all of it, unfortunately kiddo I don't have time to talk"

"But—"

"Listen to me, I—"

"Da—"

"Samuel"

At his full name, Sam closes his mouth shut, sure that he wouldn't be interrupted again, Gabriel continues speaking.

"I want you and your brother to get out of here, get home, stay there; you'll be safe there. You don't stop for anything unless you have too. Understand?"

Sam nodded.

"Good boy" the Archangel smiled, he then looked at Fenrir who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, "look after your brother, keep him safe. Keep them all safe"

"Yes father"

Gabriel kisses both of them on the forehead (Sam having to lower his head for his father to reach), then playfully ruffles his youngest hair getting a cry of protest.

"I love you both, regardless of the secrets that have been told today, that was never was one."

"We know" said Fenrir.

Sam said nothing, Gabriel wasn't sure how to take that, "When you leave, go right and head straight until you see an exit door and leave through there

"Yes Father"

The screaming started soon after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
